


Don't Blame Me

by RavenSnowStar94



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: BB-8 Ships It, Finn Angst, Fluff, M/M, and they are roomates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenSnowStar94/pseuds/RavenSnowStar94
Summary: Apparently, Poe wants to kiss Finn.Finn is caught by surprise that he also wants to kiss the pilot.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 125





	Don't Blame Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> So sorry about any gramar mistakes, and I need to say that I don't know anything about ships and how to pilot one so sorry about the vage descriptions.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this fluff little one shot!

_Don't blame me, love made me crazy_  
_If it doesn't, you ain't doin' it right_  
_Lord, save me, my drug is my baby_  
_I'd be usin' for the rest of my life_

  
  


The smell of blood was the first thing Finn observed when entering the room, he looked inside of it but only darkness could be seen. It brought back memories from his previous life, his empty lonesome life. When the stench of death would wake him up and be constant.He was frozen in place, hearing the echoing of the sounds behind him, the room seemed to be empty because he couldn’t feel the presence of anything. Finn felt like he was drowning for a moment, and then he fell straight to the floor, not before hearing the sound of someone yelling his name.

Somehow it was peaceful, wherever he was. There was no smell or painful feelings every time he breathes, so his body was light as a feather. He couldn’t open his eyes though and that should be worrisome and caging, but it felt strangely good. And few things were good nowadays, not when there was a war looming on the horizon, his best friend is away training in a remote island and his...other best friend seems distant since Finn woke from the coma. People would sometimes comment on him having been a Stormtrooper, but fortunately he had some people he could call friends and after receiving a lightsaber wound when fighting against Kylo Ren, Poe called him a hero.

A hero.

One month before he was killing for the dark side of the force and now he was hero.

He remembered how Poe smiled at him when saying that and that made him feel strange in this empty space, Finn tried to reach for something but it was impossible. There was nothing to hold on to, no one to seek help and that’s when everything came crash into Finn’s mind.

_ He then remembered the first time he killed someone. _

_ The first time he held a dead body and took to the air door where they threw the bodies and discarded in space. _

_ The times he asked himself if he had a mother or father somewhere in the galaxy. _

_ If he was all alone. _

_ When he heard about a captive being tortured by Kylo Ren. _

_ Of when he took the first steps to the good side. _

_ The first time he saw the brown eyes of Poe Dameron. _

Air suddenly filled his lungs and he sat up on something cold and sticky. He stared around him and there were some people from the search group he was part of. His legs tried to make him get up but a careful hand made him stop. Finn noticed his legs were drenched in a black liquid and that the only warmth was coming from the hand placed on his shoulder.

“Buddy, are you alright? We had to move you away from the room…” Poe said with relief clear in his voice.

“I-where was I?” Fin struggle for words.

Poe’s eyes went confused, his grip got stronger on Finn’s shoulder and then he was helping the ex-Stormtrooper to stand up. People around them started to run to the room to try and see what was that thing that attacked Fin, and both man walked slowly to Poe’s ship. BB-8 was inside of the ship and seemed stressed, rolling around as he was panicking.

“BB-8 he is alright! Calm down…”

Finn’s legs were wobbly, he had been on this ship so many times that he was used to the smell of steel and constant sound of the engines. It felt almost like a home? He wasn’t sure because he never had that, but watching Poe going through his aid kit while BB-8 beeps something to him felt right.

Poe came back to him and stood between Finn’s legs.

“Lean over, you have a cut on your head and I need to clean- _ Ok, BB-8 I got it, now leave me in peace for a second _ .” Poe murmured the last part to the waiting android near Finn’s feet. 

Finn’s head rested on Poe’s stomach while the pilot placed a wet cloth, cleaning the wound that only now Finn felt on the back of his head. It stung a little, involuntary his arms went around Poe’s waist and it made the man standing in front of him freeze for a second. Then the stinging passed and Poe seemed to put a bandage over the cut.

Poe kept unmoving in front of Finn, and for some reason his arms stood around the pilot’s waist. The smell of the orange jumpsuit would be uneasy most of the times, but Finn welcomed the scent of sweat and grease, it was all so Poe that he would never have enough of that. He pressed his nose on the surface of the fabric and inhaled.

“Hum...Finn?”

Finn startled with Poe’s trembling voice, he moved away but not taking his arms off. He looked up and stared at unsure brown eyes.

“Sorry…”

He started to unlace his arms but Poe’s hands went to his arms, and they gazed at each other with something next to defiance and understanding in both pair of eyes.

“No need to be sorry...is just-”

He was cut off by BB-8 who beeped something that clearly annoyed Poe to the point where he rolled his eyes and scoffed a laugh like he couldn’t believe what his android was saying.

“You said my name..when you were in a coma.” Poe breathed in and out before continuing. “Many times. And when you were unconscious just now, you whispered my name too.”

Finn felt the blood rushing to his face, he wasn’t sure why he was blushing or what was this feeling in his chest. He stood up awkwardly and hit Poe’s face with his head, he tried to apologize for the sudden movement but nothing made sense to him. He found out that when Poe’s in the play, nothing ever made sense.

“I wasn’t- Oh stars…” Finn held Poe’s face between his hands trying to assess the damage he made, gladly, the pilot’s nose seemed to be fine and everything else too.

When he interlocked eyes with Poe he knew he was in trouble.

Poe was smiling at him, and Finn’s whole body caught on fire. It was something he was used by now because it was his by default state whenever Poe’s was close. Although this time it was different because they were way too close and touching.

“I wasn’t complaining about the fact that you think of me when you are sleeping...I just wondered if you think of when you are awake too.”

“I understand the question but I think you mean something else...” Finn’s honesty always made Poe smile even more, he noticed.

Poe knew he didn’t understand much about social interactions and boundaries, that Finn few days back didn’t even knew what a birthday was. But Rey and Poe were trying to fill in the gaps of a normal life in Finn’s repertoire, and he appreciated them so much for that. Still, he knew people weren’t direct and overly honest when talking, so he often lost some cues.

“What I mean is…” Poe leaned over and touched their foreheads together, Finn’s mouth was almost touching his and he felt the need to not breathe so loudly. “I’ve been wanting to kiss you since the day you rescued me but I don’t know if you want to kiss me too.”

Even BB-8 was silent. Which Finn found it more odd than what Poe ha just told him.

Poe wanted to kiss Finn. And that meant that the pilot felt something more than friendship about Finn, and he didn't understand what he should feel. But it would be wrong to say that he hasn’t stared at Poe’s lips whenever he can. His happiness was addicting and Finn loved being around him, loved the hugs they shared everytime Poe is back from a mission. Loved talking to him in the middle of the night when the nightmares keep both of them awake in their shared dorm. In fact, having Poe in his life was something he wanted, and there are few things in life that Finn wanted.

Not only Finn wanted Poe in his life, but looking at him gazing dreamily at Finn made every fiber in his body catch on fire. He wanted to be close to him. To be hugged and to be cared.

Finn wanted to kiss him too.

But he never once thought that Poe would want something like that.

“Poe-”

There was a loud noise coming from outside of the ship, BB-8 rolled to the entrance and closed the door while beeping desperately. Poe sighed and took a step back from Finn who was still overwhelmed by what just happened.

“BB-8 go to the dashboard and initialize the launch!” Poe turned around to look at Finn and winked at him playfully like he always did. “Buddy, hold on tight because we need to go back to the base before we are traced by whatever is apparently attacking.” He sat on his usual seat on the cockpit, pressing many buttons after putting his seatbelt on, so Finn realised that what was happening meant they were going to fly. “Captain Dameron, starting launching, over.”

_ “Dameron! We need to move fast! General Organa ordered us all back without any incident because this was just a recon mission...Damn, I need a drink-” _

Finn heard poe laugh, and then they were up in the stars.

His head felt heavy and he felt a headache forming in the back of his head, he hold onto the hanger next to him and tried to focus on the windows but he could only stare at Poe’s head and his wavy hair.

During his time as a Stormtrooper, Finn never had to deal with feelings because interactions with the other troopers weren’t allowed and he never even saw most of their faces. He spent years sharing bunk beds with most of them, often seeing them dying or even suffering. But they would never talk about it between them, Fin spent most of his life in silence and when he decided to rebel, he started to have a soundly life.

Finn didn’t know what love between two people meant, what romance was.

There was a bump in the flight and suddenly he was almost thrown it off to the ground, thankfully he had grabbed the hanger really tightly. Poe yelled to him to hold on tight that in a few moment they would make a jump and reach the base.

He felt delirious thinking about Poe. Thinking about kissing him and be with him.

His heart jumped loudly inside his chest, frantically he tried to think of something else but all of the things he tried to think led to Poe, and then tp kissing. Finn couldn’t believe he was obsessed with kissing even after twenty or something years without the action.

Finn saw the base from the window, the door of the hangar opening and welcoming them to the known location that made him sigh in relief. Poe started to push the throttle levers and line up the control wheels while relaxing on his seat, while BB-8 jumped from the dash and went fast towards the door opening of the ship.

He disappeared, leaving both man alone in the ship. Without the beeping sound of the android, Finn kept waiting for Poe to come to him or even look at him. He wasn’t sure how to make the first move after what almost happened between them.

Poe untangled himself from the seatbelt, brushing his hands on his jumpsuit and then looked at him. His eyes were filled with hope, something that was unusual at this time in their lives. Finn couldn’t resist the smile that surged from Poe’s lips, so he got up and took some steps to the pilot. Seeing Finn moving he also walked slowly to him. They never averted his eyes from each other, when they were close enough Finn couldn’t stop his arms from going around Poe’s shoulders and bringing him to a more intense hug than those they were used to have.

Poe’s arms went around Finn’s body, and he melt with the touch.

They both laughed, bringing their heads away from the crooks of their necks and Finn kissed Poe’s cheek before coming face to face with the pilot’s surprised eyes.

“I want you, Poe. I want to kiss you, hug you, wait for you to come back from a mission and even go with you to some of them...I want you to be my home. And the thought of someone being someone’s home is driving me crazy because it doesn’t make sens-”

Poe’s kiss was hard and soft. Finn wished this moment never ended.

They laughed between kisses and Finn was finally home.

  
  


**THE END**


End file.
